Serological methods are being developed for the diagnosis of spontaneous encephalitozoonosis of rabbits and dogs. Animals are experimentally infected and their serum collected for study. The pathogenesis of experimentally induced canine encephalitozoonosis is also under investigation. The use of chemotherapeutic agents for the prevention or treatment of encephalitozoonosis in rabbits and dogs is being investigated.